First Born
by Viper's Kitten
Summary: The next generation of Dark-Hunters and Were-Hunters.  Marissa Hunter is the first of this new breed.  Though love doesn't pick and choose so when she falls for her worst enemy what happens?  Ash gets involved to. Marissa/OC co-written with Night-Cat
1. Death

Author's note: I'm co-writing this story with night-cat. We know the ages are off but don't complain about it. Or I'll send the weres after you.

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters….wait... I take that back, we own a few; Otherwise it all belongs to Sherrilyn Kenyon.

It was lunch time at Loyola University, and a large group of kids were out on the lawn, eating lunch or messing around on the grass. All of them were friends and many of them were related in one way or another. Marissa, a blonde, grey-eyed young woman sat in the shade of a tree, conversing happily with her cousin, a black-haired, blue-eyed young man called Valerian. He was laughing at something she had said when suddenly a neon green Frisbee hit her smack in the face, causing her to give a shriek of surprise. She looked around for the culprit and saw blue eyed Donatello looking sheepishly at her. She almost laughed; she'd never thought she would compare tall, handsome Donatello Pontis to a sheep.

"Sorry Rissa," he called apologetically. Marissa stood up and threw the Frisbee back to him; he caught it deftly.

"Who were you throwing it to?" Marissa asked.

"I _was_ throwing it at Chris but apparently he can't catch," Donatello replied, smirking.

"Hey now," Chris protested, "I'm not a super-powered weirdo like the rest of you. You can't always expect me to catch it." but he too was smiling; Chris stood at 6'2'', with black hair and greenish-gold eyes.

"Well, do _try_ to catch it this time," Donatello retorted before sending the Frisbee spinning toward Chris once more. Marissa grinned before she sank back to the ground and turned back to Valerian.

"Are you coming to the party tonight? Mom convinced Dad that it'll be okay if it's semi-formal instead of formal." Valerian told her.

"Yeah; I've been planning on it all month, in spite of Daddy's grumbling." Marissa answered. Family feuds died hard, especially when they dated back to the Roman Empire, and Marissa's Greek father barely tolerated his Roman brother-in-law, who just happened to be Valerian's father.

"Great! I'll see you then." Valerian said, grinning. He got up and headed toward the library building. Marissa smiled and turned to Polly.

"Are you going to the party?" she asked.

"Yes; I wouldn't miss it for the world." Polly replied as she adjusted the sunglasses perched on her nose. Everyone in their group was well-used to the constant presence of dark sunglasses on Polly's face, and none of them commented on the fact that she wore them even in the middle of the night. Polly's hair was black today, with a bright blue braid dangling from her temple, and she was dressed in biker style, complete with biker boots, and leather jacket. Marissa smiled again and looked around, only to notice that Julianna had vanished.

"Hey, did anyone see where Julianna went?" Marissa asked, still craning her neck in an attempt to locate her friend.

"Um, yeah, she had some, uh, wolfy stuff to do." said Dev from Marissa's right. Dev was Julianna's best friend and adopted cousin.

"I forgot how difficult it could be for her sometimes." Marissa commented. She kept forgetting that technically, Julianna shouldn't exist, but she did. Dev nodded and went back to eating his sandwich. By the time everyone had finished eating, the bell had rung, drawing them off to their afternoon classes.

Marissa was glad when the day finally got over and she was able to hurry home and get changed and ready for the party.

"Hey, Sweety," her mother greeted her as she walked into the house and deposited her keys on a table by the door.

"Hey Mom," Rissa replied, hanging her coat in the front closet and meandering into the kitchen to find a soda. "Is Dad home?"

"Not yet," Amanda Hunter replied, smiling at her daughter's tone, "And he won't be until after you've left for your cousin's party."

Rissa gave a sigh of relief and popped the top on her soda. "Apparently it's only semi-formal after all; Aunt Tabby had a talk with Uncle Val. Is Uncle Ash around?"

"No. He had something to do, but he was here earlier and said to tell you hello. Where's your brother?"

Rissa huffed. She wasn't her brother's keeper; it wasn't like he needed one anyway. "D'know. He took off in his car." She waved a hand and the fridge closed without her touching it. "He said he'd be home in time to get ready for the party, which for him means five minutes before he has to leave." She set her soda on the table and headed up to her room to change. Sure enough, with only eight minutes to spare before he needed to leave, NJ did arrive home to change. He grinned as he passed Rissa, and informed her that there was a stain on the blue blouse she'd chosen.

After nervously glancing at the clock a few times, she finally decided to change her clothes once more before she left. She changed into a pair of black slacks and a crimson colored blouse, and she curled her hair a bit more and put on some makeup. Once she was satisfied with her appearance, she grabbed her car keys and her jacket and headed out of the house, calling a goodbye to her mother and telling her brother that she'd see him at the party.

The party was in some building on the edge of town that her uncle was renting. She was about halfway there when suddenly a pair of bright headlights appeared, coming straight at her. She had a split second to scream before there was a tremendous crash and everything went dark and cold.

Don't forget to leave us a review and tell us what you think! Cat & Kitten


	2. Rebirth

Author's Note: Still the same, don't go nagging on us. Thank you to our beta-reader Yasu Uchiha.

Disclaimer: Still only own OCs, the rest goes to Sherrilyn.

-  
~Mount Olympus~

Artemis reclined in a chaise lounge, completely bored out of her mind. She had grown bored with her Dark-Hunter pets, and she was still holding a grudge against Acheron for abandoning her in favor of that_human_witch... was that the right word? Suddenly, a new thought occurred to her. She could get back at Acheron right now, and he wouldn't be able to blame it on her, because technically, _she_ wouldn't be responsible. Not really. She stood and teleported to the temple of the Fates. She walked over to Clotho, who sat quietly at her loom.

"I want to change someone's fate." Artemis said.

"And why would you want to do that?" Clotho asked, never looking up from her loom.

"No reason." Artemis said. Clotho raised an eyebrow and continued her weaving as she waited for Artemis to explain.

"I want to shorten Marissa Hunter's life by a random accident." Artemis stated at last. A slow smile spread across Clotho's face as she looked at Artemis.

"Poor Acheron..." she murmured before she turned and wove the deadly accident into Marissa's life. She then passed Marissa's thread to her sister, Atropos, who cut it.

"Thank you." Artemis said, smiling evilly as she teleported to New Orleans to the scene of Marissa's accident. She reached through the car's busted window, murmuring under her breath as she did so, and she felt the stone appear in her hand. She touched Marissa with the stone on the left side of her stomach, and felt it flash with heat as it absorbed her soul. Marissa woke with a gasp and a shiver, looked up at Artemis.

"Hi, sweetheart! How would you feel if I let you live and stay with your family?" Artemis asked, not bothering with an explanation.

"What do you mean let me live?" Marissa asked, confusion fogging her tone as she looked down at herself.

"You just died." Artemis explained with false sympathy. Marissa remained confused, and looked up at Artemis.

"So I can go on living? What do you get out of it? Who are you anyway?" Marissa asked.

"I hold on to your soul, you do some odd jobs for me, exception, exception." Artemis said holding up the blood red stone. Marissa looked at her, then at the stone.

"Did you mean et cetera?" She asked.

Artemis rolled her eyes at her. "Whatever. Anyway, what do you say, Marissa Hunter? The chance to stay with your family and save them all that pain, in return for letting me hold on to your soul?"

Marissa hesitated, then nodded slowly. "Okay."

Artemis smiled. "I suggest you continue on to wherever you were heading as if nothing ever happened." Artemis she told her. She turned as if to go, then paused. "And I would avoid bright lights if I were you."

"Why? And how do you suggest I get anywhere without a car?" Marissa asked.

"Walk. Obviously that's not my issue." Artemis said, ignoring the first question, and she vanished.

Marissa sighed and walked over to what remained of her car. She was actually amazed that no one had called the police yet to report the accident. Squeezing back into the car through the backseat to get her phone, she considered who she should call about the car. After a moment, she dialed the number for a tow service she'd had to call for her brother a time or two and asked them to retrieve her vehicle, telling them where to take it and where to send the bill. After dealing with that, she started walking toward the house Uncle Val had rented for the party, glad that she had worn flats and not heels; otherwise, the walk have murdered her feet. She hurried as fast as she could, hoping to get to the party and maybe mooch a ride off her brother or one of her friends, because she really didn't want to walk home... or call her parents for that matter. She was sorry now that her uncle had not decided to have the party at his place only a couple blocks from her house. She walked up the driveway to the rented building and stopped when she reached the door, smoothing her blouse down once before she knocked. The door was opened by Gilbert.

"Hi." Marissa said.

"Good to see you again, Miss," he replied warmly. Marissa smiled as she walked in. She shrugged out of her coat and he took it from her, smiling, and gestured for her to proceed through to the party.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome," he replied. She smiled at him once more before she walked through the doors to the party. She waved at all her friends, and she recognized some of the parents that were there. She scanned the crowd until she found Valerian, and made her way over to him.

"What took you so long?" he asked.

"I, uh, got in a car accident," she replied.

"What?" he asked, blue eyes widening in shock.

"Yeah, that's why I was late," Marissa stated.

"Do your parents know?" he asked.

"No, and they shouldn't find out," Marissa answered, a warning note to her voice.

Valerian sighed. "Whatever, I guess. Your choice. I-" he stopped abruptly, staring at her face. "Uh, Rissa, when did you get contacts?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" Marissa asked.

"Your eyes are black." Valerian replied hollowly.

"No, my eyes are grey." Marissa replied, confused.

"Look in a mirror." Valerian said. Marissa shook her head and was about to say something, but was cut off by the fact she could no longer breath.

"Aunt Tabby you're killing..." Marissa choked out.

"Sorry! It's just been so long since your daddy has let you out to see me," Tabitha pouted as she released her niece.

"Sorry, and it wasn't dad's fault; I got swamped with school work," Marissa said. Tabitha shook her head at her niece.

"No, I still think it was Kyrian's fault." she said with conviction. Then, suddenly, she bent and looked closely at Marissa's eyes.

"Val." Tabitha called, never taking her eyes from Marissa's face. A moment later, Valerius sauntered over.

"Yes?" He asked, smiling at his niece.

"Her eyes." Tabitha said.

"What about them?" He asked, frowning.

"Look." Tabitha tilted Marissa's face up so that they could see her face. Valerius stiffened.

Sooooo... Let us know what you think. Reviews are always loved!

~Cat & Kitten


End file.
